Forevermore
by aTreeCat
Summary: Three years have passed and Tsuna has finally accepted the title of Decimo. Thus commences the Inheritance Ceremony. [Structured Poetry]
1. On Stage

Forevermore - On Stage

A/N: Guardians (Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome/Mukuro, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Tsuna)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

Gokudera thus proclaimed: Juudaime  
Is the bestest leader that anyone  
Ever could follow. The Tenth to obey,  
To worship and serve—he vowed when all's begun.

Tsuna-sama, I deem you my master,  
He swore, eyes glistening, countenance solemn.  
He swore his life, guard against disaster;  
Swore too his knowledge, act as guiding column.

Tsuna grimaced, told him to stop it:  
Life's precious—he won't see anyone die.  
But Gokudera's willing to commit,  
In loyalty he's willing to disobey and defy.

His life's not his own; he's merely a pawn.  
But on behest his boss, he'll always carry on.

* * *

When Sawada slid that Vongola ring  
on his finger, Ryohei wanted to punch  
his fist in the air but he had a hunch  
that wouldn't be an appropriate thing  
so he held back. But like a compressed spring  
he couldn't and he started spewing bunch-  
es of extreme vows like how he would punch  
their enemies extremely with a swing  
of his fists. Sawada went kinda pale  
so he thought he'd shut up but the words kept  
flowing: he'd protect despite his inept-  
ness Sawada and should he ever fail,  
which he swears won't happen to the extreme,  
he'd have their backs in his eternal dream.

* * *

Chrome accepted the ring with a shy glance  
At her boss, her savior, hero, her friend.  
Words of hers she gave to him to finance  
When this fragile body can't give as spend.

Then Mukuro came to play with his toy.  
Dear Tsunayoshi, his voice from her flowed,  
Don't worry, for you I will not destroy—  
That's your job—just return me what I'm owed.

For you I'll fight, I'll fight for your—our—manse;  
I'm half your mist, on whom you can depend.  
And I'm the other, your fort to deploy;  
I'll deceive you not, you'll be my abode.

We're ever your mists, in Heaven or Hell,  
We'll give our all, no care for where we dwell.

* * *

Tsuna smiled, so Yamamoto grinned.  
A sanguine sincere swearing forever—  
Their cheer, their bonds that no one can sever—  
He'll always protect: vows he won't rescind.  
With these Vongola rings their souls were twinned:  
Whenever, wherever, whatsoever—  
He chuckles they laugh—in every endeavor  
United, matters not where blows the wind.

He'd give his life to this mafia game.  
Embrace the sky and dirt the blood and war,  
'Cause in exchange he'd score his friends and more:  
A fam'ly, life, a dance with sword and flame.  
Then when all's said and done and he lays slain,  
He'll go with a grin, the Requiem Rain.

* * *

The thunder crackled and giggled with glee,  
'Cause Lambo-sama's got a shiny-shiny!  
Under heaven's light a glimmer I see,  
A Vongola ring, so very pretty.  
When I look up, he beams back down at me,  
His eyes so bright, so like a crystal sea.  
I thank you thank you, Tsuna-nii,  
for taking me into your family!  
I'll protect you all, you just watch and see,  
I'll grow and get stronger, your shield to be.  
I'll draw the attacks from the enemy;  
I'll shock them with my electricity!  
When ten years pass beyond eternity,  
I'm always Lambo, still you're Tsuna-nii!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari glared,  
His piercing gaze met those deep russet eyes.  
I will bite you to death, he then declared,  
If you become weak or ever unwise.

Don't do anything stupid, he forewarned,  
Lest I will come and knock in you some sense.  
But the small animal he once had scorned  
Was now a carnivore without pretense.

He thus examined that tethering thing:  
Those clouds, so free, had been embossed and bound.  
It wasn't as if they were tied with a string,  
But rather in the sky a home they found.

I'll be there past the end of time or breath,  
to bite you and your enemies to death.

* * *

Vongola empire, I'll bear the weight  
Forevermore of sin and Tenth Vongola Don.  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

—Err, that's what I should say, but I'd rather abdicate  
This title and as plain Tsuna live on.  
Vongola empire, I'll bear not your weight.

I'm told I can't escape, that this is all fate,  
But how can I say, as a scrawny prawn,  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

I'm just a kid who tends to be late  
to school and you expect me to say whereupon:  
Vongola empire, I'll bear your weight.

It's silly, absurd. I have no talent innate,  
So no one will believe me when I prattle on:  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

But I'll accept, forevermore, dedicate  
My life to you, the friends I call upon.  
Vongola empire, I'll bear your weight;  
I'll conquer darkness, start a new blank state.

* * *

A/N:

Oh English class, what hast thou done to me?  
Instilled in me a love for poetry?  
Alas, I'm not that great, you see?

Anyway... Sonnets + a special villanelle for Tsuna.

Most aren't very deep, as I'm still working on characterization and twisting subtle meanings into diction and structure. So please tell me what you thought of these so far. Which ones did you like? Which ones not so much?

I might add more characters under this Inheritance Ceremony theme, so if you have anyone in particular you wish to see, feel free to tell me.

-TreeCat

* * *

[Edit - inserted extra info below - 11/30/15]

(Please take the following info with a grain of salt - I only know the basics myself)

Sonnets: A form of structured poetry. 14 lines long, ten syllables per line in iambic pentameter ( **stress** on **eve** ry **o** ther **syl** la **ble** \- though I admit I didn't follow this very strictly). Most common forms are Petrarchian (rhyme scheme abbaabba (cdecde or cdccdc)) and Shakespearean (rhyme scheme abab cdcd efef gg), with Spencerian (abab bcbc cdcd ee) coming in close third. (Most of mine were either Shakespearean or modified Petrarchian.) There's also supposed to be shifts between the stanzas, major ones between the octet and sestet in Petrarchian and with the couplet in Shakespearean sonnets.

Villanelle: Another form of structured poetry - perhaps the most structured there is out there. Consists of two refrains (A1 and A2) repeated alternately until the end. Rhyme scheme: A1bA2 abA1 abA2 abA1 abA2 abA1A2. Usually indicates a high degree of obsession over something.

Any experts out there? Let me know if I missed something important.

And perhaps now you can better appreciate the (very few) subtleties I've included. Note: breaking structure usually implies something important, though I may have done so sometimes ( _sometimes_ ) accidentally as an amateur poet.

My goal is to show that poetry is not so daunting and can be rather fun - hopefully I've accomplished some of that?


	2. Vongola Box Seats

Forevermore - Vongola Box

A/N: Vongola big-shots here (Iemitsu, Ninth, Xanxus, Reborn)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu beamed with pride.  
Practic'lly shone with it, radiating  
Simple fatherly love, agitating  
Shamelessly all who sat by his side.  
Tsuna-fish! he shouted. Undignified.  
He didn't care. He'd stand the berating  
of his son later. His aggravating  
habits he'd have gotten used to beside.

My little Tsuna-fish! Papa loves you!  
Tsuna flinched a little at the decree.  
Tou-san! Can't you quiet today for me?  
Oh Tsu-fish, for you I'd dissolve to goo!  
For you I'd walk a razor's edge—  
I'm serious this time. To you my life I pledge.

* * *

He smiled upon his little godson,  
Now taller, bolder, since his last visit—  
That boy who'll one day be a great asset,  
Who with his gentle heart Vongola won.  
But sometimes he fears for this little one,  
Whose heart so soft will age with gray regret  
As strives to clear he this horrid blood debt  
That he, the Ninth, had left unpaid, undone.

Retired now, he can't do more than trust  
This tender boy Vongola to uproot  
And in its place restore its stately breath.  
His job is done, to he his crown entrust:  
Tsunayoshi, I can't give restitute,  
I only can offer my strifeless death.

* * *

This brat, scoffed Xanxus, had better be good,  
For he had claimèd Xanxus' proper place.  
He wasn't beaten—that was understood—  
The brat had won by fluke of rings' (dis)grace.

Begrudgingly, though, Xanxus would admit,  
That brat had more than adequate prowess.  
Enough those potent flames he could emit,  
that Xanxus even found those flames flawless.

So he'd step back, let that punk take the rein—  
Make fool of himself, or vigilante—  
Whichever way, Xanxus would reap the gain,  
As sparring partner he won't be scanty.

So he swears allegiance, conditional—  
so long as the brat razes the traditional.

* * *

He tugged down his fedora, satisfied.  
His no good student had come a long way—  
Not near enough, if Reborn has a say.  
Yet he concealed his smirk a kilo wide.  
Ah, the good ol' days when his student cried,  
When at the sight of guns and bombs he'd bray:  
"HIEE! Reborn! I'm not gonna be boss!"  
And Reborn would smack him, the head upside.

Reborn watched them, witnessed future unfold,  
Shade across his eyes, shield from stage's light—  
Life so vivid, as they their vows recite.  
He marvels how they've broken out their mold.  
And from afar, he'd vow too his own vow:  
Complement'ry shadow, until his last ciao.

* * *

A/N:

Reborn's technically a freelancer with Vongola ties, but meh. He's here as the Decimo's tutor, let's say (and at the request of VitameatavegaminGirl).

And I'm not really satisfied with Xanxus's. He has so much _anger_ and _wrath_ yet so _lazy_ and I still don't know his stance on Tsuna's inheritance and it boggles my brain. Sigh, characterization is hard...

Also, a box in a theater is where the important people sit.

Might make another series for other allied bosses (e.g. Byakuran, Enma, and co) in the other box and/or VIP seats for the other support characters (Nana, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko and co). We'll see.

(Oh, and I added a short explanation on sonnets on the previous chapter)

-TreeCat


End file.
